In current lighting systems, both land-based and airborne, the advantages of LED lighting bulbs are well-known and documented. Present designs of dimmable LED light bulbs operate on Direct Current (DC) circuits. LED light bulbs are also known to be adaptable to receive Alternating Current (AC) power via a voltage converter device. This allows for providing DC voltage to the LED bulb.
Various schemes and systems have been utilized to provide for adjustable illumination brightness settings of an LED by manipulating an on/off switch, or using a wireless control method, such as WiFi. For example, certain systems include a receiver on an LED that receives instructions, submitted by a user on another device via WiFi, to lower illumination brightness on a LED.
In a conventional LED system, there is a voltage regulation circuit, an ambient light sensor, and an LED. Current aircraft in-use power supply lights, such as those employed on a USB charger located in an aircraft seating arrangement, do not allow for adjustable illumination settings, such as variable brightness levels and ambient light adjustments.
Existing LED systems do not provide a reduction in illumination intensity proportional to the reduction in the surrounding ambient light intensity, in a small format size, such as for an in-use light (IUL). Existing IULs provide non-variable brightness, and must compromise between being dim enough for low cabin light environments and being bright enough in high cabin light environments.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an in-use light (IUL) that automatically adjusts its brightness level based on cabin ambient light levels. It would be further desirable to provide such an IUL with variable brightness levels in a small format size.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of the problems set forth above.